


Вначале было "Геллерт"

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Off-screen torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Немного комфорта для Абернети.
Relationships: Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	Вначале было "Геллерт"

Первым словом, которое сказал Абернети, было “Геллерт”.

Не первым словом вообще, конечно. Но чувствовалось именно так - и эффект оно произвело куда сильнее, чем первое, неловкое младенческое “папа” или “мама”. Оно было сказано среди напряженной команды, готовой к операции; и за несколько секунд до штурма.

Они все повернулись к святотатцу в ужасе и негодовании. Лишь тот, к кому обращен был этот краткий призыв, отреагировал спокойно: покосился, чуть приподняв бледную бровь. Молча спрашивал, в чем дело, хотя сам не терял возможности говорить.

Абернети взглядом указал на окно второго этажа. Не присмотревшись, не заметишь, как переливается в темноте зачарованное стекло. На доме было больше защитных заклинаний, чем они думали.

Гриндельвальд смерил подозрительное окно оценивающим взглядом и молча бросил лишнее диагностирующее заклинание, а следом что-то, что Абернети не сумел опознать. Вспышка голубого света вычернила его глаза, застив зрение на мучительную секунду; в доме раздался панический топот.

Ни защититься, ни сбежать хозяева не сумели.

***

Гриндельвальд благосклонно улыбнулся потом. Другие аколиты смотрели с завистью, что Абернети избежал наказания за неслыханную дерзость. Каждый хотел бы быть тем, кто заметил дополнительную защиту. Они бы и больше сделали, чтобы хоть раз им сошло с рук сошедшее с языка “Геллерт”.

Знали бы они, что раньше, наедине, Гриндельвальд сказал Абернети, смеясь:

\- Можешь звать меня по имени.

***

В тот момент он, конечно, считал, что Абернети уже никогда не заговорит.

Абернети считал так и сам - пока не получил заветного разрешения.

***

Вторым словом тоже стало “Геллерт”. И третьим, и десятым. С разными интонациями - предостерегающей, нейтральной, выхолощенной, обеспокоенной, удовлетворенной.

Медленно, перекатывая каждый звук на искалеченном языке, наслаждаясь способностью оформить мысль в нечто материальное, почти осязаемое. Торопливо, комкая начало и конец, неразборчивым бульканьем. Торжественно и четко, Гел-лерт, отрывисто.

***

\- Не злоупотребляйте, - шипели вокруг, походя или напрямую, обнимая за плечи в фальшивом выражении дружбы или лицом к лицу, угрожающе, желчно.

\- Злоупотребляйте, - разрешил Гриндельвальд во всеуслышание. - Пока мне не надоест.

Ему могло надоесть в любой момент.

Абернети стал произносить его имя еще чаще.

***

\- Осторожнее, вы становитесь скучны, - бросил как-то Гриндельвальд в раздражении. У него что-то не получалось: не работало новое заклинание или не складывалась интрига. В такие моменты аколиты держались подальше, жались к стенам, даже находясь на другом этаже Нурменгарда.

\- Геллерт, - впервые позволил себе укоризну Абернети.

\- Вон.

***

Он прошел по краю - и удержался.

Но начал тренировать другие слова.

***

\- У вас есть желания? Вы никогда ни о чем не просите, - забавляясь, спросил однажды Гриндельвальд.

В огромном, под рост человека, камине полыхало Адское Пламя. Оно грело мрачный кабинет и жадно ожидало любого неосторожного жеста от гостя.

\- Месть, - сказал Абернети, гордясь новым, совсем недавно получившимся и так к месту пришедшимся словом.

\- Как тривиально, - засмеялся Гриндельвальд, и разговор был тут же забыт.

***

Надолго.

***

Не навсегда.

***

\- Такая сложная процедура, - пожаловался Гриндельвальд с демонстративным вздохом. - Столько деталей, столько мелочей. Мне постоянно кажется, что я что-то забыл. А вы помните, Серафина?

Она была бледна и привязана к стулу. Она помнила. И потому молчала.

\- А вы, Абернети? Помните?

Абернети не мог забыть.

И потому молчал.

***

Она сломалась на подготовке. Президент - политик, оратор, дипломат. Для нее потерять речь было хуже, чем потерять магию.

Но Абернети не из жалости сказал:

\- Не так.

\- Хм? - удивился Гриндельвальд. - Вы решили стать интереснее, чем стоит?

\- Месть, - повторил Абернети и, собравшись с силами, перебарывая каждый незнакомый, непривычный звук, объяснил: - За вас. Не она.

Гриндельвальд склонил голову к плечу, удивленный, и вдруг расхохотался.

\- Вы очаровательны!

\- Геллерт?

\- Когда процедуру проводили с вами, - заговорщически, почти интимно поделился Гриндельвальд, - Серафина ведь сделала это лично, не так ли? Она считала, что делает это со мной. Я мщу за себя, Абернети. Вам не стоит переживать. А вам, моя дорогая, поздно.

***

Она умоляла, она грозила, она рыдала.

***

Гриндельвальд ее отпустил.

Потом.

***

\- Вы довольны? - с интересом спросил он позже.

\- Вы?

\- Буду знать, когда услышу ваш ответ.

\- Геллерт.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - демонстративно вздохнул Гриндельвальд. - Я очень доволен.

Абернети улыбнулся.

***

Он мог бы сказать, что очень доволен. Потрудившись, мог бы даже объяснить, почему.

Он не стал.

***

Его понимали и так.


End file.
